A different path
by blue-eye-white-wing
Summary: vayne only wanted to change, and one encounter made it happen!


"Who are you?"

"You mean my name? It's sulpher".

"Sulpher... are you all alone as well?"

"Yes, just like you"

"I understand..., can I stay with you?"

"Sure, it's not a bad idea"

"Thank you. Ah, I..."

"Vayne. That's what he called you"

"Vayne... is my name"

…..

…

Boys and girls went into a long path paved in grey and white stones, brick and stone columns connected with each other all along the path. Around it were flowers, trees and vegetation that awakened the long way as the students went in, and finally arrived at the gateway.

A silver haired boy with blue uniform and gold trim around his neck with a black cat with white paws stood a few feet from the gate while people were moving him. The boy had blue eyes that reminded a Creek and silver gray hair that slightly obscured his face. "This is the al-revis Academy. Where they teach alchemy" said the silver haired vayne while he looked over to the gate and tried to see the huge structure that was Academy.

He began to remember why he was standing in front of the gate. He began to remember that day, that day went that man he did not know came to his little cabin he shared with sulpher, his only friend that was with him as long as he can remember. The place was a desolate forest that no one knew how to access it. Giant trees that covered the area in darkness and only a little light could penetrate through the branches. Many flowers were around the cabin was neglected but still comfortable enough for two residents that found the place very quiet and peaceful.

Sulpher was lying on the cool grass and purred to himself when he felt his blue eyed friend scratched his back right where he likes as always. Until suddenly the black cat felt something coming towards them, and it wasn't somebody he knew. He rose quickly and stood between his blue eyed friend and the man who appeared in front of the two occupants of the cabin.

"Oh I finally found you, can we talk for a moment?" said the mystery man that stood in-front vayne and sulpher with a smile.

The silvery haired stood up and looked straight to the stranger. He was a very young looking guy with blond hair and weird clothes. And even though he was sure he never met him, the nameless stranger smiled happily to him. Until he saw the black cat looking at him directly.

"Uh... Who are you?" vayne asked the blonde finally.

"Is this your mana?" said the blonde stranger.

"Mana? Sulpher is my friend" Vayne said.

"Oh, please accept my forgiveness. And please don't look at me with those scary eyes" He said.

Sulpher could feel that no threat was to his friend and finally moved next to vayne and sat down on the grass.

"Umm ... you two, I mean, you live here alone?" said the blonde.

"When we go to the city, everyone is afraid of us" Vayne remembered the times that he reached the nearest town.

"I would aspect it as you say, people in this area don't have any knowledge of alchemy" said the stranger. "Your power must look impossible to them".

"Al-che-my?" said vayne weakly and felt confused as he noted the strange word, he felt he should know what it means for some rezone.

"Oh, you don't know what alchemy is? This House belonged to a very famous alchemist not long time ago" said the blonde.

"R-really?" said vayne and hoped an answer when he looked into his furry friend.

"He locked himself away here. No one really liked him" Said sulpher.

"I see" Said the silver haired vayne and felt a little bad that he knew nothing about the previous owner of the House.

"Did you know...? Something about this place?" asked the nameless blond.

"I don't remember much, only vague..." Vayne said.

"Mmmm... I understand. No wonder you were so hard to find" said the blonde.

"What he's doing here anyway?" asked sulpher.

"Um, why are you here?" began vayne to say. "That's what Sulpher wants to know".

"Mmm? Oh, excuse me. I totally forgot. I am Zeppel Kriever and I Instructor in Al-Revis Academy" said the blonde who finally told his name.

"Al-Revis... Academy?" vayne said while he felt more confused every second he was talking with the blond Zeppel.

Yes, this is a school for young alchemists from all around the world" said the blonde. "You see, I came today to invite you to the Academy" The blonde said with a smile.

"M-me?" thought vayne.

"Ding Dong"

The ring that echoes throughout the Academy snippet the silver haired from his thoughts, and finally made him keep going and get through the gate while he began his new life for several years.

After he passed the gates, the road took him to a giant square with a large fountain in the middle with many paths leading to different buildings in all directions. Alongside the trails was green grass and flowers in every corner. Other people who were in the same age of vayne with the same uniform as his sat on benches around the fountain, running into some of the buildings or simply going with friends and just talking.

In his hand was a piece of paper of where he was supposed to get to.

"Hall number three" Was the only thing that was listed and the time it was.

"It's your first day, you need to relax more" said Sulpher as he tried to reassure his friend who seemed a little nervous.

"Y-you think?" he said as he looked at his furry friend.

"I'd better get there before it starts" thought the silvery haired and looked into his paper.

"..." Sulpher was silent for a few seconds and just looked ahead.

…

…

"Vayne..." said at last the black cat.

"Yes?" he asked in reply and looked at cat that went with him.

"Head's up" he said.

"Head's u...Gaa!" vayne began to say before he felt the air escapes from his lungs when he felt something hit him hard.

Crush!

Vayne fell backwards with the mysterious attacker who crash into him, and the two fell to the ground as Vayne was first.

"O-oh what?" he said before he heard the sound of his attacker.

"Ouch, s-sorry I didn't see you" A gentle voice that belonged to someone that vayne didn't recognize.

"Uh..."

Vayne opened his eyes only to see his reflection in a deep blue eyes. The only thing he was about to see with him on the floor was golden wild blonde hair, and big fluffy ears.

Vayne looked a few second to his blond attacker, it was the first time that he was so close to someone his own age and that someone was a she. "Hmm...y-you ok?" he asked finally, as the blond haired girl still stared at him intensely.

"..." The girl still didn't respond and just blink after a few seconds.

…

….

"I-I have to..." vayne began to say.

"You have beautiful eyes!" said the blonde finally without any warning.

Vayne was so surprised from the response of the blonde, and didet noticed that she got up and stood in front of him.

"Are you okay down there?" she asked with a smile and a mischievous voice and looked at him.

Vayne eventually woke up from the shock he experienced and stooped on his feet for a moment, he wiped his clothes from the dirt and looked at the blonde girl with the ears. "T-Tail?" he thought as he noticed the long tail behind her.

"I'm sorry, I was in a hurry and didn't see you!" she said with a little embarrassed smile. "I'm Nikki!" she finished.

"Nikki?" he asked confused.

"Exactly, and you?" she asked with energy in her voice.

"I-I am Vayne..." said the silver haired boy at last with a little hesitation in his voice.

"Vayne haa?" she said.

"Ding Dong"

The sound of the Bell made the two jump and especially Nikki who started to run a second later when she heard the bell. "Sorry I gotta go! sorry that I hurt you again!" said Nikki before she disappeared into one of the corridors.

Vayne was silent for a few seconds before he felt something touching his leg, and that was at Sulpher.

"Sulpher, where did you?" said vayne.

"I was here all the time... you're the one who failed and noticed that she ran in the corridor". Said the cat as it was obvious.

Vayne looked to his furry friend, "you knew she was going to hit me..." He said in suspicion. "Why didn't you worn me?" he asked with a anger in his voice.

"It's your fault you don't pay attention to your surroundings, you better hurry though before you're late" he said.

The silver haired Vayne remembered where he was supposed to be and began to run fast in order not to be late, but he thought to himself that he would have to talk to his furry friend on some things later.

Many students went out of the Hall after the principal's speech that next to him was the vice-principal. The principal was an adult man with gray hair. He was dressed in green-colored clothing and brown leather Hat. The vice-principal was a young but still much older than the students. She was wearing a blue robe that covered her almost entirely. And blue hair on top her head. The only ones left in the Hall were teachers and a few new students who spoke to one another.

Vayne who was still in the Hall remembered Nikki that he met not long ago, she was the first person his age not afraid him. He began to talk to Sulpher before he heard someone.

"Hey you're in my way..." Said a student he didn't know. She looked annoyed for some reason. But before she moved a hand showed up and pushed her away.

"Hey Vayne!" said Nikki that appeared behind the other girl who on the floor looking confused and at the two. "So what do you say about this place, it's exciting and gives you energy at the same time right?" said the blonde girl, smiling kindly.

"Oh? I guess..." the silver haired said scratching his head in embarrassed.

"Mmm?" said Nikki in confusion and looked into his expressing. "You look a bit tired vayne, Aha! I know! the principal's speech bore you too!" she cried loudly out of nowhere.

When he heard her scream vayne leapt almost embarrassed and looked round, some of the teachers look into the two and some new students talked and giggled between them.

"N-No, I'm fine!" said the embarrassed boy quickly.

"O-Ok! So let's go to our class!" she said with a smile, Nikki pulled vayne after her after a few steps before she stopped and looked at the girl she pushed to the floor that was already on her legs. "Hey, you're in our way!" she said.

"W-what? so-sorry..." the girl said and moved quickly to the side to let them pass. "W-what just happened?" she thought to herself when she saw the two disappear.

In one of the classrooms that was filled with students Vayne set while he was listening to the lecture of the same blond teacher who brought him to the Academy, he was listening to the lecture of the blond, but one thing was different than I expected the silver haired. "We ended up in different classrooms". Vayne twoht with disappointment. It's not every day that he gets talk to someone so energetic. It made him feel weird.

"What are you doing?" said sulpher to vayne as he exist from under the table where he sat during the lecture and stretch his body.

"Sulpher what were you doing there?" asked vayne.

"I slept..." He said without hesitation, "but more importantly, Vayne watts wrong?"Asked the black cat with more interest than concern.

"Hey, can I ask you something..." A female's voice came from behind silver haired boy.

"Uh? I'm fine" Vayne said as he felt his furry friend's focus on his eyes.

"Hey, can you hear me?" the voice said again.

"You're the one who decided to come hear from the start..." Said Sulpher.

"I just feel a bit tired," said the silver haired vayne.

"Hellooo!" the female voice again only this time he was more agitated.

"What?!" said vayne and turned quickly to see the one who called him. His eyes landed on a young girl his age with long pink hair and dark green eyes. She wore the same uniform as all the other students and the last thing she was wearing was a pouty expression.

"You finally notist, geez! It's not nice to ignore people" said the pink haired.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't hear you" said vayne with a small smile.

"..." his Furry friend noticed what was happening.

"Who were you talking to?" asked the pink haired girl after she heard the response of vayne.

"With Sulpher" replied the boy and stared at the black cat.

"Meow" Sulpher said as part of an ongoing joke that it was more of a joke at the expense of vayne. But this time it did not interfere with the silver haired as he find the timing of the howling funny.

"Uhhh... How cute! Is he your mana? He can't talk? How unusual" she said.

"Really?" he said and thought as he looked at Sulpher.

"Well it's not like I met a lot of mana so far. This one's mine" she said and pointed to the empty space that was by her side. And a second later a gust of wind came out of nowhere and vayne starts to feel that something was coming.

'Oosssshht'

After a strange sound and gentle green breeze. A green and white creature appeared from space to the left of the pink haired girl.

"Hi Jess. What's going on?" asked the mana in a female voice full of energy. The mana was white with a green dress. Her feet and her hands were white and looked like delicate feathers. Red gemstone was on each of her hands and shined. And on her head Red glowing eyes like the stones on her hands.

"I want to meet him. Come say hello" said the pink haired named Jess.

"Oh, hi. Nice to meet you" she said with a little smile.

"Nice to meet you too!" said the silver haired and returned her smile.

And before one could say a word Jess interrupted them. "Okay, you can go home now" she finished with a smile.

"W-what? that's the time I got to meet new people? Wait!" the little mana tried to tell before she disappeared with the same gentle Breeze that she appeared from.

The pink one came one step closer to vayne and smiled to him, "see she talks normal".

The silver haired pulled his head a back little, "she is very close". He began to feel a little uncomfortable. "I guess you're right.' He said with a polite smile.

"But I am very happy. You were talking to yourself during the lecture. I was thinking the guy who sat next to me is crazy!" she finished with a smile and a bit of red on her cheeks. "My name is Jessica. You can call me Jess. What about you?"

After a quick step backwards he said "I'm vayne, Vayne aurelius".

"Vayne..., say are you doing anything later?" she said with a little smile that hide the red on her cheeks." Want to explore the campus together?" she asked finally.

"Explore together?" asked the silver haired and tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Y-Yes, me and...you?" she asked with a litel embarrassed in her voice as she looked at the expression on his face.

Vayne eventually understood what Jess meant "Ah, well..." He began to stammer.

The head of the pink haired girl dropped a little, "you have plans?" she asked with a clear disappointment on her face and voice.

"I have no special plans" silver hair answered.

Jess's face changed immediately to a big smile and she moved closer to him as the pink haired caught his hand. "Great, than let's go!" she said with a smile as Jess began to pull him from the classroom and across the Hall to begin their tour where they will stay for the next three years.

After a long and protracted walk throughout most of the buildings including the Infirmary and students affairs and the students Store. The two new students plus Sulpher moved throw a corridor with doors on both sides, while going towards the cafeteria the pink one pulled Vayne with her he remembered an incident that happened at the store not long ago.

When the two arrived at the store it was quiet with some students who bought stuff. The two moved to the stand and look around at all the different items around from a glowing paper to small jars which were filled with glowing fluid in a lot of different colors many books in each corner and a few big old scrolls. After a few seconds of Window suping and as the other students who bought items left, they heard someone talking to them. Or more preciously to one of them. "Hello handsome, you're looking for something? Need some help?" asked the lady behind the counter with a smile.

The silver haired vayne turned. "Oh, m-me?" he asked in surprise and looked directly at her.

The seller was a young girl with short black hair and large black eyes. There were two large pigtails on her head in pink coler with a gold star stitched on ace, and finally she wore a different version of the uniform that Jess wore in the same blue color.

"Of course you silly" she said with amusement in her voice as she leaned on the counter to get little bit closer to the boy. "I'm Leyfa, and I'm working here while I don't have any lectures. And what is your name?" asked Leyfa with a Flirtatious smile.

"Um ... I'm Vayne" said blue eyed and looked to his new friend the pink haired girl. He hasn't noticed that Jess was not focused on him but on the young clerk next to her silver haired classmate.

"You're a freshman?" she asked with interest.

"Ahmm!" said Jess loudly to draw the attention of the flirty clerk who moved her head to the pink haired girl.

The black haired that looked at Jess for a second and then turned her head back to the confused boy, "I'll be with you in a minute" she finished with a smile and turned her gaze back to vayne.

The pink haired was overwhelmed by the response from the girl and moved next to vayne with disapproving looked. "We came to check this place out together!" she said out loud. "But I see that there's nothing interesting here, so then we will leave now!" she began to pull on his hand.

She could hear the giggle of a dark haired behind her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was already taken" she said with a little smile. "I'll tell you what, as an apology I will give you a discount next time you buy here!"

"W-We're not..." Jess said with shame that she acted in a way that would never suit her.

"...I see, well the offer is still on the table the next time you visit me" said the dark haired with a familiar smile.

"..." Jess was silent for a few seconds before she returned to her silver haired and moved outside the store.

Since the two left the shop and the pink one hasn't spoken to the silver haired and talked to herself about something that vayne didn't heard and just pulled him up along the corridor. The two sew many students, some of them were new and the other half were students who looked older.

The pink haired continued to lead vayne while thinking about what Leyfa said, and several other steps she began to slow down and eventually stopped altogether.

"Hmm... Jess?" said vayne.

The pink haired looked back with a smile. "What is it vayne?" she asked vayne without any thought.

"H-Hand" said the silvery haired one.

"Your hand?" she asked with confusion and looked to his hand just to see her holding his hand. "Oh?" she said when she saw their hands. "Ah!" she said and left him and took a step back. "I-I'm sorry vayne I don't..." She tried to say before another voice interrupted her.

"Hey" said a voice that no one of the two knew.

The two tearnd just to see two students approaching their direction. The first was higher than vayne with red hair that almost covered his dark red eyes, and green gray uniforms. The second was a blond girl with black eyes and green grey uniforms only in a version of girls with a pink tie.

The boy looked directly at vayne and asked "are you vayne aurelius?"


End file.
